I Won't Say I'm In Love
by Wolf of the Light
Summary: May is frustrated. The quizzes and her heart say one thing, but her head says another. When Drew comes to apologize for earlier that day, May makes a decision. Songfic, one-shot, Contestshipping


_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

"Ugh! Not again!" May flopped onto her bed, issues of magazines flying into the air around her. She'd taken the quiz three times, always getting the same result no matter what she tried.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

She thought about how horrible she was with guys, rubbing her hands over her face when his popped up. May started rolling around on the bed, crying, "Stop it, stop it, stop it! Don't think about it!"

_Who you think you're kidding, he's the earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you_

_Girl you can't conceal it, we know how you're feelin', who you're thinkin' of_

May rolled onto her side and was still, thinking. _Maybe_, she thought, _just maybe it's not so bad._ Then she thought about how mean he could be to her, and she sat up straight, saying, "No! I won't!"

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no_

_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh?_

_It's too cliche, I won't say I'm love_

There was a tap at her window and she looked up, seeing a shadowy shape standing outside. But she wasn't afraid as she stood and opened the window, allowing the person entrance. "Drew," she said. She was stunned for a moment, amazed that he would come to her house after they argued so much, but then she remembered how he talked to her a majority of the time, and that brought her back down to earth. She glared at him. "What do you want?"

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming "Get a grip girl!_

_Unless you're dyin' to cry your heart out!"_

He looked at his shoes. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't treat you the best today."

This warmed May's heart, but she kept up her facade. "Would have been nothing unusual." _God, why do I have to be so mean to him? Get a grip May_!

_You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying, hon, we saw you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up, when you gonna own up_

_That you got, got, got it bad?_

Drew looked up at her, a slight smile on his face. "True."

May gritted her teeth to keep from smiling back. She was still mad at him, no matter what any magazine quiz says. "So?" she asked. "I thought you wanted to say something to me." She was starting to get agitated with him, waffling around with her.

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

_Give up, or give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

Drew stared down at his feet as he apologized. "Sorry for saying those mean things to you May. I'm really sorry." He watched her through his bangs. "What do I need to do to prove it?"

May grinned slightly, then checked herself, biting her lip. She glanced away, saying, "I don't know."

_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love_

_You're doin' flips, read our lips, you're in love_

He blinked at her. "Come on, there must be something I can do."

May spun around, turning her back on Drew, her face burning in embarrassment. _Well, he did ask_, she thought.

_You're way off base, I won't say it_

_Get off my case, I won't say it_

"May?"

May whirled around, staring Drew in the eye, blue to green. "Okay," she said. "There's one thing."

He nodded. "What is it?"

"Kiss me."

_Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love_

He stared at her. Then he moved closer to her. Leaning forward, he threaded his hand through her hair, drawing her near him. May's breath caught, Drew being in such a close proximity with her. He paused, hesitating, then put his mouth on hers.

May gripped his shirt in both hands. She smiled against his lips, thinking, _Maybe … Just maybe there's nothing wrong with being in love._

_Ohh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love._


End file.
